


Pas de fin heureuse pour les Méchants

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Regina se mit à rire alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage, et qu'elle était obligée de poser une main au sol pour ne pas tomber. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, trop pour espérer pouvoir s'en sortir."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 1





	Pas de fin heureuse pour les Méchants

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 1er février 2015.

Regina se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec un sourire aux lèvres dont elle ne réussissait pas à se défaire. Cela lui semblait si irréel... Après tout ce temps à attendre que quelque chose de bien lui arrive, à attendre sa fin heureuse, elle avait du mal à croire que cela lui arrivait enfin. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Ce soir, Robin serait chez elle pour un diner romantique, seulement eux deux, avant qu'ils n'aillent au café pour le baptême du nouveau-né de Blanche-Neige. Le voleur l'acceptait comme elle était. Il semblerait que Clochette avait raison, et qu'il lui était possible d'avoir sa seconde chance...

La Reine se mit à rire comme une adolescente en entendant la sonnette. À pas rapides, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en cherchant à retrouver une certaine contenance, mais cela lui fut impossible : au moment où elle vit le visage de Robin, ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau et il l'embrassa aussitôt en souriant aussi. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le salon où Regina avait préparé un bon repas romantique pour eux deux. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent le repas, la discussion. Tout se passait incroyablement bien, se racontant leur passé, s'échangeant des sourires, prévoyant ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite... Faire se rencontrer Roland et Henry officiellement semblait une bonne chose. Oui, le futur semblait merveilleux à présent. Regina ne voyait que bonheur et amour, il lui semblait que rien de mal ne pouvait mieux se passer que cela...

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, ils se levèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, en souriant. Regina était sincèrement heureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie l'expression de Robin : son sourire semblait triste, et il y avait dans ses yeux une trace de... de regret à la vérité. Comme s'il se sentait coupable pour quelque chose.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Regina, je... je suis désolé. »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une douleur terrible au niveau de son cœur. Baissant les yeux, elle vit une lame la traverser tandis qu'une tâche de sang grandissait sur sa chemise. Lâchant immédiatement les mains de Robin, elle fit deux pas en arrière pour voir sa belle-fille se tenir avec eux, un couteau ensanglanté dans la main, un air froid sur le visage.

L'ancien maire se mit à tousser du sang alors que son monde tournait : elle tomba à genoux, mettant du sang sur son tapis et jeta un regard vers Robin, qui ne bougea pas mais qui la regardait avec tristesse. Blanche-Neige prit alors la parole, terriblement froide.

« C'est fini, Regina. J'ai attendu tout ce temps, mais finalement, cela est fait. Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de mal à ma famille, tu ne les mettras plus jamais en danger dorénavant. »

Regina se mit à rire alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage, et qu'elle était obligée de poser une main au sol pour ne pas tomber. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, trop pour espérer pouvoir s'en sortir. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle allait mourir : au moment où elle était le plus proche du bonheur...

Fermant les yeux en continuant à rire, elle se laissa finalement tomber au sol sans plus se préoccuper de rien. Elle avait déjà perdu Henry, et maintenant Robin l'avait trahi. Les secondes chances n'existaient pas, n'existeraient jamais.

Il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse pour les « Méchants ».


End file.
